onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Dias
| jname = デビル・ディアス | rname = Debiru Diasu | ename = N/A | first = Chapter 497; Episode 391 | affiliation = Acumate Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain (former); Slave | birth = September 18th | jva = Masaya Takatsuka | bounty = 60,000,000 }} Devil Dias is a pirate and the former captain of the Acumate Pirates, but was captured and sold as a slave to the family of World Noble Saint Roswald. He has a bounty of 60,000,000. Appearance Dias is a large and muscular man who is large enough to carry a normal-sized woman in one hand. His long black hair stands high, and is arranged into two split ends. He has a devil-looking pair of eyes tattooed on his torso, and a stitched scar right on his stomach. He wore a brown captain's jacket with a gray furred cape, light pants with a double brown belt to hold it up, boots, and a bomb collar. Like all slaves of the World Nobles, he has the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon burned onto his back to forever mark him as "less than human". Personality In his brief appearance, it is seen that he is desperate in trying to escape the World Nobles and claims that he wants to go home to see his family. Abilities and Powers He was a prominent enough pirate to gain a bounty of 60,000,000, though Sentomaru noted it was nowhere near enough to get him through the New World. History Past According to his own words, Dias has a wife and child. He eventually formed the Acumate Pirates and became its captain, and earned a bounty of 60,000,000. Sometime later in the Grand Line, he was captured by slave traders and sold off to Saint Roswald's family, becoming a part of the Celestial Dragon's "Pirate Captain collection", and was apparently pumped with tranquilizers as a method of being "tamed". However, on one occasion that not enough was injected into him, he eventually attempted to escape. Sabaody Archipelago Arc When on Sabaody Archipelago, he ran off and tried to break his chains, causing the collar he had around his neck to explode. Every civilian in the vicinity feared the World Nobles, so they didn't want to do anything with him. Monkey D. Luffy tried to help him but was restrained by Hatchan due to the rules of not offending the World Nobles. Dias was then urinated on by Roswald's family dog, Saru, shot by Saint Shalulia, and then taken by the Marines. Trivia * His name may come from various Portuguese explorers: Dinis Dias, who was ironically, a slave-trader and unrelated to the brothers Pêro, Diogo, and Bartolomeu Dias. The last one was the first person to round the Cape of Good Hope. This reference is further supported by the fact that he was introduced into the story at Sabaody Archipelago, which is a place all pirates have to go through to get to the New World. ** He may also be named after Henrique Dias, a Brazilian military leader who was born to freed slaves and led freed slaves with distinction against Dutch forces. References Site Navigation de:Devil Diaz it:Devil Dias Category:Sabaody Archipelago Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Slaves